Gone
by Vals
Summary: The sequel to aftermath
1. Part 1

Title: Gone Author: Val E-mail: Candygurl59@aol.com Feedback: Yes please!!!! Distribution: Sure, but please tell me first Summery: Sydney must leave behind everything, even the person she loves, but will this person be brave enough to after her? Rating: PG-13 Classification: Drama  
  
A/N: ok everyone! I just want to explain that "*rewind*" means flashback and "*fast forward*" means well flash forward? Lol  
  
Gone ~ Chapter 1  
  
How could this be happening? What would she tell Vaughn?  
  
Sydney continued to pack slowly. It was so painful to do this. She had told Will and Francie that the bank had transferred her; Will knew better, Francie didn't. They could visit her, of course, but she would still miss everyone and everything so much.  
  
But most of all, she didn't want to leave the one person she loved and needed more than anyone else; she didn't want to leave Vaughn.  
  
*rewind*  
  
Sydney Bristow had just heard the worst news of her life. Her mouth hung open and tears stung her eyes.  
  
"What? Dad, they can't do this to me!" Jack put a hand on his daughters shoulder.  
  
"Sydney, there's nothing we can do about it. You have to go, it's for your own protection." Her rage took over; she couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"It's not fair though! And SD-6 is gone, so why do I need protection?" She stifled a cry and glared at her father, her eyes wide.  
  
"Sd-6 may be gone Sydney, but the Alliance isn't. We need to keep you safe until it is." Her tears flowed freely as she leaned against her fathers shoulder; they had become a lot closer in the last week. "I know it's hard Sydney, but there's nothing we can do. These are Devlin's orders, and he's right, we need to keep you safe."  
  
*fast forward*  
  
She dialed his phone number and waited.  
  
"Vaughn here" She tried to sound cheery, but wasn't sure if she succeeded.  
  
"Hey!" She could hear his smile.  
  
"Hey Syd! Is anything wrong?" He always worried about her. He cared so much.  
  
"Can we meet tonight? I need to talk to you." She could hear the steady silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you at the pier at 9:00?" There was a hint of worry in his voice; he knew something was wrong.  
  
"That's great, see you then" She was about to hang up, but she needed to say something first, "Vaughn, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Syd, see you later"  
  
*****  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter! More soon! 


	2. Part 2

Gone ~ Chapter 2  
  
He stood, leaning against the railing, staring out at the calm water. The black velvety night sky seemed massive as the stars shone brightly against it. It was a beautiful night. He looked at his watch.  
  
9:00 PM  
  
He continued to stare out at the icy water as images of the woman he loved floated into his head.  
  
"Hey" he had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her standing next to him. "How long have you been here?' She smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, her dimples showing.  
  
"Just a minute or two, you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you" He placed a light kiss on her lips, causing her smile to grow even more.  
  
"When I was in New York, I got you something" He pulled a thin black box out of his coat pocket and opened it. Sydney gasped as she stared in marvel. Carefully she traced the gold chain with her finger, reaching the emerald hanging off of it.  
  
"Oh Vaughn.it's so beautiful, but you really didn't have to." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"I wanted to." He watched as she looked at the necklace with amazement.  
  
"Will you help me put it on?" she said smiling.  
  
"Of course" he carefully lifted the delicate necklace from its box and stood behind her. He placed it around her neck, his hands brushing against her soft, delicate skin, and closed the clasp.  
  
"It looks beautiful on you Syd" She looked down and then back up to him.  
  
"It reminds me of you, of your eyes. I love it"  
  
"I'm glad" She gave him a warm hug and kiss and they leaned against the railing, holding hands.  
  
She was in perfect happiness, staring out at the ocean, the waves rolling towards them. It was a beautiful night. But the happiness within her left her quickly as Vaughn uttered his next words.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about tonight?" he spoke staring at the water the whole time. The feeling of sorrow returned to Sydney's body and she felt the tears well up inside her. She squeezed his hand gently and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Vaughn." A look of worry covered his face as his forehead wrinkles became clearly visible.  
  
"What's wrong Syd?" He gently brushed a tear aside as it slid down her cheek.  
  
"I have to move to New York."  
  
***** 


	3. Part 3

Gone ~ Chapter 3  
  
She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She couldn't smile. All she could do was think about him, and cry. She sat quietly looking out of the window. The sun was rising and the bright colors painted the sky.  
  
She was going to start her new life, she didn't have to hide from her friends, Will and Francie could come and visit. Actually, they were arriving later to help her settle in at her new home. She felt nauseated. It was probably just the plane ride and the sadness that caused the ill feeling swelling up inside of her.  
  
Thank god the plane was half empty and no one was sitting next to her. She shut her eyes tightly trying hard to hold back the tears, but shutting her eyes wouldn't help. The tears slid out from under her eyelids and stained her pale cheeks. Visions of the night before invaded her thoughts as she started to slip into a light sleep.  
  
*rewind*  
  
His forehead wrinkles deepened and he looked at her in confusion. His hand lay upon hers and she held it tightly as she turned away from him, the tears threatening to overcome her.  
  
"Syd.what's going on?" She fought the tears with all her might but they slipped from her eyes as easily as ever. She gave in and let them out freely. Through sobs she tried to explain.  
  
"SD-6 maybe gone, Vaughn, but The Alliance isn't," she could see the tears welling up inside of him as he started to understand what was happening, "Devlin's orders are for me to go to New York, and stay there, for my own safety."  
  
He was speechless. No words would come to him. She was leaving him, she had to. Everything had been so perfect. He couldn't take this.  
  
"Syd." He looked down at her sad expression, and now the tears were freely rolling down his face as well, "I love you" He kissed her sweetly, their tears mixing as they escaped from their eyes. He held her tightly in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. And then, without a word, he let go of her, kissed her one last time, and walked away, leaving her sobbing and leaning against the railing for support.  
  
*Fast Forward*  
  
She woke, startled. She tried to wipe away the memories but they flooded her head and haunted her.  
  
She grabbed at her neck and felt the necklace, the one Vaughn had given her. She stared at it and for a second she could see his eyes sweetly smiling at her, but it was just an illusion.  
  
She held the emerald tightly in her hand. She would never take it off, never. 


	4. Part 4

Gone ~ Chapter 4  
  
It took a while for him to realize that she was gone. She was really gone, and he had no idea where she was. He had let her slip right through his fingers, all because he had been afraid. He had been too afraid to go with her, too afraid to do anything.  
  
And now, she was gone. Gone for good. It hit him like cold ice, he could feel the pain, and he could feel the sorrow. He had called in sick and had spent the entire day drinking cokes and staring at the walls.  
  
His coke bottle littered floor seemed massive around him. He avoided the living room, too many memories of the kisses they had shared. He avoided the bedroom, too many memories of the nights they had spent together. He avoided the hall by his room, too many memories of the times that they hadn't made it to bed. So he sat on the cold hard floor of his kitchen.  
  
He needed to get out of the house. He grabbed a jacket and his keys. On the way out he passed a sleeping Donovan and put some fish food in his fishes, Wilbur and Bernard, tank. He got into his car and started the engine. He had no idea where he was going, but he would see when he got there.  
  
****  
  
Sydney greeted her friends warmly as they entered her new home. It was a large townhouse in a beautiful neighborhood. She still felt sick from the airplane; she had thrown up an hour ago.  
  
They were all unpacking her things and decorating the house, it was beautiful. The CIA had furnished it for her, but it was still missing all of those small details that make a house cozy. They had been laughing and joking and listening to music from her radio when she felt a pang of sadness again.  
  
In the box she had just opened lay the picture frame Vaughn had given her, and in it, was a picture of them. Vaughn had his arm around her waist and she was leaning against his shoulder. They had been so happy.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and Francie's voice.  
  
"What's wrong Syd?" She blinked back the tears and stood up, hiding the picture frame behind her back.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She went up the stairs and placed the picture frame by her bed, then ran to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and threw up. Her head was spinning and she felt awful. She was crying now and could hear Will and Francie rushing upstairs.  
  
"Syd! Are you ok?" She wiped at the tears and threw up again.  
  
"I'm ok, really. I just feel a little sick form the plane ride." Will and Francie looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Maybe we should take you to the doctor Syd."  
  
"No, really I'm ok." She tried to stand up but couldn't and then reached over and threw up again. Will took her by the arm and lifted her up gently.  
  
"I'm taking you to the doctor whether you like it or not. We'll be right back Francie" With that said he helped Syd out to the car and left a worried Francie standing by the door, watching as they left. 


	5. Part 5

Gone ~ Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm changing the *rewinds* to *Flashback*  
  
He sat silently in his car and looked around him. He had ended up here, this place that held so many memories for them. He walked into the warehouse and ran his hand along the wire cage. He sat down on his plastic chair and stared at the dusty boxes around him. He felt tears rushing to his eyes, but tried to hold them back. So many things had happened in here, so many memories. He put his head in his hands and let the tears flow as he remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had just told her about Dixon becoming a double.  
  
Sydney rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in happiness; she was squeezing him so hard that she almost cut off his air supply. She realized what she had done and knew it was too late. She didn't want to let go of him, but she was afraid of his reaction.  
  
She stiffened, and was about to pull away when Vaughn took action. He cupped his hands around her face, bringing her up to him, leaned in, and crashed his lips against hers.  
  
He pulled away quickly, afraid of overloading her. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss that she had ever received. She was still in an initial state of shock, but wanted more. Much to his surprise, she immediately pulled him back down to her and returned the kiss, only this time, it was much deeper. He put his arms around Sydney's thin waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss even more.  
  
After what seemed like nothing, they were gasping for air, and Sydney pulled back and smiled, not wanting to lose control.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He cried harder at the memory of their first kiss. It had been so sweet, so innocent, and so passionate. Who knew that now they would be separated, maybe even forever? He wiped at his eyes but that did not help. The tears kept rolling as he sat alone in the cold, dusty warehouse in a miserable state.  
  
****  
  
Will and Sydney walked into her house. She sat down on the couch with a blank look on her face. Will and Francie looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong Syd?" Sydney continued staring with a blank look on her face and simply ignored Francie's question. Francie turned to Will, confused.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong either. She's been like this ever since we left the doctor's office and she won't tell me what happened." The two friends looked at Sydney sympathetically, but she paid no attention.  
  
How could this be happening?  
  
It was the one thing she wanted most in the world, but at the wrong moment. If she had found out just a couple of days ago she knew things would be different. She knew Vaughn would be here with her, to love her and take care of her, but he wasn't here with her. She felt a tear escape her. She would have to do her best to get through this, and she would enjoy it, even without Vaughn. 


	6. Part 6

Gone ~ Chapter 6  
  
6 hard, long months had passed.  
  
Sydney leaned over the toilet, having just thrown up. Francie helped her back to her room and watched as she lay down.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me through this Francie. I know Will would be here if he could, but he has to work, even though he does come every few weeks." Francie gently wiped her face with a moist towel.  
  
"Of course Syd, you know Will and I love you very much and will do everything we can to help you." She smiled, her eyes closed as the cool, fresh feel of the towel caressed the skin on her face.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
*****  
  
Michael Vaughn walked into his apartment and dropped his suitcase on the couch. It was late, for he had had a lot of work that day.  
  
He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He knew he could no longer avoid the sweet memories of her.  
  
He took off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing now." he thought out loud. He quickly undressed and sank into his side of the bed. He looked over at the other end of his large king size bed. It was empty, of course. She was no longer here to fill the space. He felt alone.  
  
He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, finally settling for a hockey game, even though he knew he wouldn't be paying attention. He felt Donovan climb onto the bed.  
  
Donovan could sense his state of sadness. He barked loudly to get his attention. Vaughn got up abruptly, Donovan had startled him out of his daydreams. He barked loudly.  
  
"Stop it Donovan" He threw a pillow at him, but Donovan would not stop.  
  
"All right! All right! What do you want?" If he didn't give in Donovan would wake the neighbors.  
  
Donovan barked, but not as loudly, and tossed his head in the direction of Vaughn's bedside table.  
  
On his bedside table was a grand beautiful frame, and in it was a large picture of a beautiful, smiling Sydney.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it Donovan? She's gone!" Donovan barked softly and continued to refer to the picture. Vaughn didn't seem to understand, so he walked out of the room and when he came back he held a shirt in his mouth.  
  
Vaughn took the shirt from Donovan.  
  
"I love New York," he read out loud.  
  
"Donovan, I know she's in New York, and you're really not helping." He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
Donovan tried his best and referred from him, to the picture of Sydney, to the shirt that now lay on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, Vaughn understood what Donovan had been trying to tell him, and he knew that Donovan was right.  
  
He got out of bed and dressed, this couldn't wait. Donovan seemed eager and wagged his tail as he followed his master around he house.  
  
Vaughn put on a jacket and into a bag threw a couple of necessary items, some money, and his keys. He pulled out his cell phone, Weiss was still at the office, and dialed his number as he left his apartment building and got into his car.  
  
"Weiss here"  
  
"Eric, I need a favor, it's urgent." Weiss seemed to become alert at the sound of his friends voice.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"I need you to find where Sydney was moved to in New York, and I need you to find me the next flight there." He could hear Weiss' struggle on the other end of the line.  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Come on Eric!"  
  
"All right. I'll call you back, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, I owe you big." He hung up and tucked his cell phone into his pocket as he drove silently to the airport.  
  
***** Sometimes she would get so upset that she needed to get away.  
  
She would fill up the bathtub with warm water and slip into it. She would let the water from the showerhead pitter-patter against her skin for a while. Her tears would mix with the warm water sliding down her body.  
  
She would turn the showerhead off and let her body be engulfed by the water around her. She would close her eyes and think, unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach, and eventually she would drift off to sleep, her head resting on the side of the bathtub.  
  
She would wake up, relaxed and calm, and for a moment she would forget everything that had happened and would open her eyes, expecting to see Vaughn lying next to her, his arm protectively wrapped around her. But she wouldn't find this, instead she would open her eyes and slowly remember what had happened. She would be alone.  
  
Her skin would be wrinkled from the time she had spent in the water, and slowly she would rise, and get out of the tub, only to slip into her white, fluffy bathrobe and slide down to the floor, crying.  
  
She decided she couldn't take this anymore. She decided she needed him. She decided she would do something about it. She decided she would call him, and ask him the millions of questions that had filled her head and haunted her since the day he walked away from her on the pier, and left her crying.  
  
She needed to do this, and she couldn't back out of it now. ***** 


	7. Part 7

Gone ~ Chapter 7  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had arrived at the airport a while ago and walked around for about 15 minutes waiting for Weiss' call. He had finally ducked into a bathroom to avoid suspicion.  
  
He had left the bathroom once and bought a sports magazine, but had immediately returned. He was getting anxious and frustrated and wished that Weiss would hurry up when his cell phone finally rang.  
  
"Vaughn here." He was tired, nervous, and impatient, and it was obvious from his tone of voice.  
  
"Mike, it's Eric. Sorry I took so long but I had a hard time getting the information."  
  
"It's ok. Thanks Eric, I really do owe you."  
  
"Forget it. Ok you got a pencil and paper?" Vaughn pulled a pen from his jacket and a pad of paper from his bag.  
  
"Yeah, I'm set."  
  
"Ok, get this. She's in Manhattan at 4700 Michaels Drive. I got you on flight 47MR625C, it leaves in 30 minutes." Vaughn wrote down Sydney's address and his flight quickly and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks Eric, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"No problem, and good luck"  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat on her bed thinking. Francie was in the shower; it was the perfect chance. She stared at the phone as though boring holes through it. Why was it so hard for her to just pick up the phone and call him?  
  
She knew why.she just didn't want to admit it. She knew she was scared, but deep down inside of her was a small fire that kindled her greatest fear.  
  
What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he had moved on? She still loved him, she could never move on without him. The only thing that kept her going each day was hope that they would be together again someday.  
  
She wondered if she was making a mistake. She debated with herself on the issue of calling him.  
  
One thing was certain, if she did call him, she would tell him everything because he needed to know, whether he loved her or not. She put her hand on the phone. It felt cold under her warm skin and she almost pulled away and left the room, but she knew she couldn't. She had to go through with this. She had to be brave.  
  
Slowly she picked up the phone and brought it towards her. She pressed it against her ear and heard the steady beeping of the dial tone. She punched in his all too familiar phone number and held her breath as she counted the rings.  
  
One ring.  
  
Two rings.  
  
Three rings.  
  
Four rings.  
  
The answering machine came on.  
  
"Hey, you've reached Michael. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back.Donovan, get off!" She giggled as she heard his voice over the phone. For an instant, she rejoiced at the sound of his voice, but cold reality hit her as she heard the beep after which she was supposed to leave a message.  
  
She couldn't move. She had this all planned out, so why wasn't it working? She breathed loudly into the phone as panic surged through her body.  
  
She crashed the phone against the receiver, hanging up.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I made up the address and flight! Oh yeah, and sorry that this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one will be longer! 


	8. Part 8

Gone ~ Chapter 8  
  
Francie walked into Sydney's room, Her hair still wet from the shower. Sydney sat on the side of the bed, her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, or at least it didn't seem like it.  
  
Francie sat down next to her friend and put a supportive arm around her shoulder, but Sydney stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Worried, Francie followed her and saw her leaning over the toilet, having just thrown up again.  
  
****  
  
An extremely tired Michael Vaughn stepped off of the plane and walked down the halls of the airport. He could think of nothing except her. How would she react, they hadn't seen each other in six months. He was sure she was still beautiful; she would always be beautiful to him.  
  
He stopped at Starbucks and ordered a double espresso. He sat quietly at his table sipping his drink. He had had a horrible plain ride. He hadn't been able to sleep or relax, he was so nervous. And to make matters worse, he could have sworn that the stewardess was trying to flirt with him, but he wasn't interested.  
  
He had a horrible pain in his back form the uncomfortable position he had been sitting in and was exhausted, but the only thing he wanted was to see Sydney again, and he wouldn't rest until he found her. With his bag and jacket he walked out of the airport.  
  
It was a beautiful day in New York, although it was chilly since they were in November now. The sun was shining and there was an almost completely cloudless sky. He tightened his jacket around him and hailed a cab.  
  
He got into the cab and settled down in the backseat.  
  
"Hello Sir. Where to?" He didn't have to pull out the piece of paper with her address on it; he already knew it by heart.  
  
"4700 Michaels Drive" He had toyed with that slip of paper during the entire flight, just like he usually did with his coin. The whole time he was silent until the driver spoke.  
  
"We'll be there in about 5 minutes" He must have sensed Vaughn's anxiousness.  
  
"Thanks, do you think you could drop me off a block away?" He wanted to walk to her house, to take in his surroundings.  
  
"Sure" Vaughn checked his bag for everything and tugged at his jacket.  
  
He pulled the money out of his bag and handed it to the driver as he stepped out of the cab.  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
"No problem" He looked around him at the beautiful New York neighborhood and began walking down the sidewalk, the adrenalin pumping through him.  
  
****  
  
"Syd, are you ok?" Tears started welling up in her eyes as Francie sat down on the bathroom floor with her.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Francie. I just don't know." Francie stroked her hair and soothed her.  
  
"It's all right honey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," She saw the pain in her friend's eyes and knew she needed some cheering up, " Look, this was supposed to be a surprise but you look like you could use some good news," Sydney looked up at her, " Will is coming to visit today! Actually, he'll be here any minute now!" She saw Sydney's eyes light up and was glad she had told her.  
  
Francie helped her up and they walked out into the hall just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's probably him" She saw Sydney smile, and was thankful. Her smiles were rare these days.  
  
Together they walked down the stairs and opened the door, both of them smiling.  
  
**** 


	9. Part 9

Gone ~ Chapter 9  
  
He walked down the street looking around him. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster each second. He saw a beautiful townhouse in the distance and knew she was there. He could feel it. He walked towards it, his pace increasing with each step. He was almost running when he reached the house.  
  
He dropped his bag and jacket as he stopped in front of her house. Everything about it was truly Sydney, the beautiful decorations, and the flowers and plants. He took a deep breath of fresh air, forgetting about its coldness.  
  
He looked at the letters engraved over the door spelled out the words "forty-seven thousand" in bold, black letters and felt a chill run down his spine. He was here; he was finally here. The only thing that stood between him and Sydney now was a door and a wall.  
  
He looked through a large window on the front of the house. At the sight of her face, of her smile, of her beauty he smiled. He could almost feel her in his arms, her lips against his, his head buried in her beautiful silky hair.  
  
He saw her walk around a bit and smile, but there was something in her eyes, and emptiness, sadness, malaise. He noticed she seemed, different. There was a sort of glow to her. His eyes swept over her body. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling fill him inside and out.  
  
Sydney's belly was swollen. She was with child. A little life was growing inside of her.  
  
And until that very moment he thought that that child could be his, but this hope, this wish that he had held vanquished at the sight of a familiar face. He would never forget the burst of emotion that he had felt when he had seen her, and the speed in which it vanished as his dreams where crushed cruelly.  
  
He could never forget that face. He could never forget that hair. He could never forget that man. That man who he had risked his life for, just to make Sydney happy. He could never forget Will Tippin.  
  
The vast emptiness he had seen in Sydney's eyes moments before filled his body. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He stood; his feet glued to the pavement as he watched Will rub his hand over her belly and look deeply into her eyes as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear just like he used to do.  
  
For a second, he thought he saw Sydney flinch. He thought he saw tears in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. He couldn't be sure.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He was devastated, broken. His thoughts, hopes, and dreams were destroyed.  
  
He felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. It wouldn't make a difference now; it wouldn't help. That was when he noticed he was wet, soaked actually. He looked up and found a dark stormy sky. The falling pellets of rain surrounded him. They seeped through his shirt and stung his skin.  
  
He couldn't go back to her now. She was happy. She held inside of her another man's child, Will Tippin's child. He couldn't tear her away from her new world. She had moved on, and she had done it without him.  
  
All that mattered to him was that Sydney was happy. That was all he wanted. He knew he couldn't live without her, but if that were what made her happy, he would try to move on with his life even though he knew he would fail from previous experience. He looked up through the window one last time and stared deep into her large brown eyes.  
  
The tears came rapidly now; he couldn't help it. They mixed with the cold fresh water from the rain. He admired her one last time before he tore his gaze away form her face, her body, her belly.  
  
He reached down into his bag and ruffled through it. He pulled out a picture, a picture of him and Sydney, from when they had been happily together. One of his tears fell onto it as he tucked it into his pocket and picked up his bag.  
  
He didn't even think of putting on his jacket. He just simply picked it up along with his bag and gathered up all the strength he could find.  
  
It took a lot of effort not to look back at her as he turned around, and even more as he walked away. He walked slowly. He felt completely numb. Sorrow filled his body, wiping out the vague emptiness that had filled his body seconds ago.  
  
He didn't care what happened to him now. He hoped Sydney was happy, and that she would continue to be happy. He hoped the child would live a wonderful life and grow up to be someone he could have been proud of.  
  
He thought he heard a small noise in the distance as he walked away. He was finidng it harder to walk away every second, but he knew he had to, but what came next he couldn't resist.  
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney's sweet, melodic voice filled his head as he froze in his steps.  
  
"Vaughn.Michael." She called him Michael. He felt like turning, he wanted to turn, he needed to turn around and run back to her, but he didn't. He just stood there, alone, in the freezing rain. 


	10. Part 10

Gone ~ Chapter 10  
  
He stood there, his feet glued to the ground as he looked straight ahead without moving. After what seemed like hours, he heard footsteps. They were hurried, but cautious. She was protecting the baby.  
  
** I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray? **  
  
He feels something, a hand, on his shoulder. He doesn't move. He doesn't speak. He doesn't breathe. Everything seems perfectly still. There is no noise other than the sound of the rain hitting the ground with all its might. He wants to turn around. He wants to look into her eyes and tell her that she loves him, but he can't.  
  
** When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know how **  
  
"Vaughn." Her words ring endlessly in his ears.  
  
"Michael." He stares at the floor, at his feet, at anything but her. But she gazes at him.  
  
He can feel her eyes on his back, and he gives in. He looks up. He looks at her belly. He can see Will in the distance, standing by the door. He gazes deep into her eyes.  
  
** And I looked into your eyes  
  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized **  
  
She smiles, and he smiles back. She throws her arms around him and he doesn't hesitate to do the same.  
  
"I missed you.I missed you so much" Her voice is sweet and innocent.  
  
** I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch **  
  
He tears himself away from her, still staring at he belly. How can he still love this woman, when she bears another man's child?  
  
He must let her go. She understands.  
  
** I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again, I wasn't really living **  
  
She takes his hand, and gently strokes the back of it.  
  
"It's not what you think" He looks at her again.  
  
"Then what is it?" He asks; he's getting angry.  
  
She's serious. She's not smiling or frowning. She's not scared. She's nothing but serious.  
  
** I never lived before your love **  
  
"Do you remember the day," She takes a deep breath, " we took down SD-6?" He looks her in the eye; puzzled. It can't be.or could it?  
  
Carefully and slowly, he reaches out and strokes her belly.  
  
Is it possible?  
  
** I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky **  
  
She only smiles.  
  
"Is. is it. mine?" He sees a tear escape her eye and reaches out to wipe it away.  
  
** I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss **  
  
"Yeah. Of course, its yours" He smiles, but looks concerned.  
  
"What about Will?" He shrugs in Will's direction.  
  
"He's just visiting. I was lonely. I missed you."  
  
"Michael. why didn't you come earlier? Why didn't you come with me?" He runs a hand through his wet hair and sighs.  
  
"I was.afraid.you didn't ask me to go, and I didn't want to impose. I didn't want you to go, but I was so. lost. I loved you so much, I still do, and I was so confused when you left. I knew the whole time.that I needed you. by my side, with me and only me," He stroked her hand and averted his gaze, "I knew I needed to come after you, but I couldn't." She looked at him sweetly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
** 'Cause you've given me a reason to exist **  
  
I was afraid, afraid that you had moved on without me. But, I couldn't stand it any longer, and when I saw you with Will. it broke my heart. I thought that my fears had come true."  
  
"Michael. I would never, ever do that to you. I love you too much" He smiled at her  
  
"I love you too Syd, I was just so scared."  
  
"I know you were, and I was scared too," She rubbed her belly and smiled down at it, "but now." He continued for her.  
  
"There's a little life growing in there, a life that we created" A playful grin spread across his face.  
  
** I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
I never lived before your love **  
  
"I love you so much Michael"  
  
"And I love you" Their lips met for the first time in months as the rain continued to fall on them They were soaked, but they didn't notice, and the rain was dying down, the sun was coming out.  
  
** And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time **  
  
"Syd!" He laughed, " You're soaking! Come on, let's get you inside" He put his arm around her waist lovingly when something caught his eye.  
  
It was the necklace, the one he had given her the night before she left. She saw him looking at it.  
  
"I never took it off" He smiled and kissed her  
  
"I sure missed you."  
  
** I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
I never lived before your love **  
  
*****  
  
A/N: The song was "Before Your Love" By Kelly Clarkson  
  
Only a chapter or two left. I hope u enjoyed that. It was so crappy and corny, lol 


	11. Part 11

Gone ~ Chapter 11  
  
The bright glare of the hospital lights filled the room and bounced of the walls, as Michael Vaughn stood speechless by the bed.  
  
She was so beautiful, and her mother was glowing more than ever. Sydney's smile was radiant and her dimples showed as she looked proudly at her little bundle of joy cradled in her arms. Her little hands grabbed hold of her mother's hair and pulled lightly. Sydney carefully pulled away the strand of hair and stroked her daughter's face.  
  
"She's so beautiful Syd. she looks just like you" He leaned down and kissed Sydney's forehead, and then kissed the baby's forehead. He was fascinated by her little hands, her little feet, her little arms, her little eyes, her little face. Realization sunk into him slowly. he was a father; the father of this beautiful baby girl that lay before him in her mother's arms.  
  
"She has you're eyes Michael" Sydney was right; she had emerald green eyes that shone brightly as she looked up at her daddy.  
  
"What are we going to name her, Syd?" They looked at each other and then back at the baby, but Sydney's gaze remained on him as she watched his fascination with their daughter.  
  
"I want you to name her" He looked up at her.  
  
"Me? You want me to name her?"  
  
"Yes" He carefully studied her face and then looked at their baby girl. You could see him thinking as he lifted his gaze back to Sydney.  
  
"What about Jeannine.Jeannine Elisabeth Vaughn?" Sydney's face broke into a smile and she kissed Michael's cheek.  
  
"I love it Michael," She looked down at the baby and her smile grew wider, "Hey Jeannie.can we call her that for short?"  
  
"Of course we can" He sat on the bed next to her and put his arms tightly around her and Jeannie, " I love you. I love you both"  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
He held her hand tightly as they both smiled.  
  
"How was that for a first breast-feeding lesson?" They both laughed at her comment.  
  
"You're a pro" she felt the color rise to her cheeks as he bent over and kissed her forehead, " Syd there's something I need to ask you." She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes?" He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and held her hands in his.  
  
"Syd, when you left I had a lot of time to think about this, to think about you, and when I saw you again I was sure about this. We have a beautiful daughter and I want her to have a happy childhood with us. I've been waiting for the right moment to say this, and I can't think of any moment that would be better than this" He took a deep breath, smiled, and squeezed her hands gently, " You are the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman I have ever met, and I love you. I love you so much," He let go of one of her hands grinning and reached into his coat pocket.  
  
His expression became serious as he pulled out a tiny black box and opened it. She covered her mouth with her free hand as he opened the box carefully. Carefully tucked inside of the box was a large diamond ring, " I've had this for ages, since before I gave you the necklace," her hand fell to the emerald hanging off of the gold chain, " Sydney, I love you and Jeannine more than anything, and my life would be meaningless without you," he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, " Syd. will you marry me?"  
  
She felt a smile tugging at her lips and let it spread wide onto her face. She threw her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. Lifting her head up to his ear she whispered,  
  
"Yes, of course I will"  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
You're not rid of me yet! There's still the epilogue! (thanks Kristen.hehe) I hope you guys liked that! The epilogue will come soon! 


	12. Epilouge

Gone~ epilogue  
  
He sits, flipping through the pages that hold hundreds and thousands of happy memories. Memories of their newfound happiness, memories of their newfound life, memories of their beautiful daughter.  
  
They had had a wonderful wedding. It had been a beautiful, bright sunny day, filled with happiness. The guests had arrived and the ceremony had been perfect. Sydney had looked more extravagant than ever before, her creamy white dress flowing around her. He smiled to himself as he looked at the picture of himself with Jack; Jack had his arm around his shoulder. The only time he had ever seen Jack happier was the day his granddaughter was born. He was glad to finally be accepted by Jack, and they had grown much closer in the past few years. He was growing with age, but his love for the family seemed never-ending. Several years ago, Vaughn never would have believed this to be Jack Bristow.  
  
He flipped to another picture, his mother holding Jeannine. Jeannie was a beautiful child; she had still been young at the time of the wedding and had been cuddled and fussed over that whole day. She looked simply adorable in her little pink flowered dress. His mother's smile was bright and brilliant. She had been so happy that he had finally found someone he loved, that he had finally settled down and started a family. Smiling to himself he continued flipping through the pages.  
  
He came to a picture of a little girl; her face covered with smudges of chocolate cake and laughed. It was Jeannie's first birthday. In the background he could see other little children running around, some of them his very own nephews and nieces, but the one thing that caught his attention was his little girl's smile and her mother laughing expression as she tried to wipe the chocolate off of her face. The next picture was one of Jeannie sleeping in her teddy bear pajamas. There were streamers hanging around the room and four balloons were tied to her crib, it was the night of her birthday.  
  
He continued flipping through the book and came to a picture of their closest friends. Francie, Will, Eric, Claudia, Michael, and Sydney were all smiling and laughing, with their arms around each other's shoulders. Francie and Will had gotten married shortly after Sydney and Michael and had a little boy named Drew who was extremely energetic. Eric had also found someone to spend his life with shortly after the wedding. Claudia and him were living happily in a large house on the edges of Los Angeles with their kids, Jeremy and Diane. The picture had been taken on Sydney's birthday three years ago and brought back great memories.  
  
Looking through this album always made him feel better, it made him feel normal. Everything captured in this album was captured during their new life filled with normalcy. Everything that Sydney had ever wanted, a beautiful house, a loving husband, a caring father, a lovely daughter, now they had it all.  
  
He was untangled form this web of memories by the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. He put the book carefully back in the shelf and climbed the stairs slowly to his daughter's bedroom. Leaning against the frame of the door he observed the cheerful scene. Sydney was tickling Jeannie with enthusiasm and she was laughing loudly, her smile always brought joy to his life.  
  
"Mommy! Stop it!" she giggled loudly and tried to push her away playfully. That's when she saw Michael standing at the door.  
  
"Daddy!" she spurt out between giggles, "make her stop!" She was laughing hysterically as he walked into the room and laid down on the small bed with his wife and daughter. Sydney stopped tickling her and planted a kiss on Michael's cheek. He kissed his daughter's forehead and stood up, helping Sydney up as well.  
  
"Come on Jeannie, it's time to sleep sweetie" She looked disappointed but obeyed and slipped under the covers as her parents tucked her in. They were about to leave the room when Jeannie's innocent voice broke the silence.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, when is my little brother or sister coming?" Sydney smiled and sat down o the edge of the bed, Michael's hand on her shoulder. She put her daughter's small hand in hers and spoke quietly.  
  
"The baby will be here soon sweetie, we have to be patient" Jeannie's brow furrowed, just like her fathers, but then she smiled, her bright green eyes shimmering in the darkness. She wrapped her arms as best she could around her mother's belly and kissed it.  
  
"Goodnight baby" She said smiling and tucking a large brown curl behind her ear and brining a smile to her parent's lips as well.  
  
"Okay honey, time for bed" Her father hugged her and she yawned and pulled the covers over her sleepily. They left the room, lingering at the doorway to make sure their daughter would be okay. They made their way down the hall and into their bedroom where Michael Vaughn wrapped his arms around his wife and smothered her with kisses, "Well Mrs. Vaughn, you have a very curious little girl" Sydney giggled and kissed her husband sweetly, her lips lingering near his as she spoke.  
  
"I guess she is, just like her mother"  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam Christophe Vaughn was born on January 30, 2009  
  
*The End*  
  
A/N: all right y'all; I finally beat my lazy side and typed this up for all of ya! I know its incredibly mushy and corny, but hey, you asked for it! ;) Thanks for all the support and feedback you guys have been giving me since the beginning of this fic, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
